Halloween Special
by Devilish or Kittenish
Summary: A night in for a couple of girls and their friends and a couple of guys hitting the town for Halloween. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?


**A/N: **So, my friend and I wrote this for our stories, the Shadows in My Heart and Shattered Past. We're kind of on hiatus right now, but you should go check them out. They are both under my account here. Also, look at the amazing picture that Syaleo(my friend) drew.

Uragi finished cleaning in the kitchen. Mom visited one of his brothers, Kola, so he was left to do the housework. He didn't mind, in all honesty. He enjoyed being in a quiet hou-

"EEEP!" The boy saw a large black bat and jumped, falling down the stairs. He only made it up a few steps, so there was no major damage."Oh, sorry, Uragi." Sorren apologized. He had a box full of spooky Halloween decorations. The bat that scared his little brother hung out of the box from a stretchy strand of black string.

Uragi stood up and stepped out of the way for Sorren to head to the front door.

"Where are you taking those?" He asked.

"Lyla wanted to decorate for Halloween. We don't use these anymore so I thought it'd be good to give them to her." Sorren explained.

"Okay, but does Mom know?"

"When she notices the decorations missing."

The young man opened the door, halfway out when Uragi added, "Won't she be upset when she can't find any of that stuff?!"

"Relax. You can tell her when she gets back." He said with a smirk, then ran off before his brother could say anything.

He walked straight to Lyla's house. It already had a scary aura to it. Sorren couldn't place why, however.

Knocking on the door, his smile tightened when Laura answered it. She stared at him with a blank expression, but the man noticed a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Lyla! It's your friend!" She called. The word "friend" had a little venom to it.

When Laura turned around and plopped herself onto the couch, Sorren's smile vanished. He walked through the door before closing it.

"Got the decorations?"

He jumped at Lyla's voice behind him, dropping the box and a bunch of rubber and plastic animals rolled onto the floor. Streamers and paper letters were vomited from the box as well.

Lyla cackled, enjoying his reaction a little too much, in Sorren's opinion. "Nice to see ya too." He greeted sarcastically. He crouched down to scoop the decorations back into the box. "I'm not sure if you need these. Your house is scary enough."

"Agh. That? I just used some shadow magic." Lyla informed as she picked up a plastic ghost. It had a lacrima in it so it could light up like a nightlight. "It's to trick the mind. Make things seem darker, scarier than what it is." She placed the ghost on a nearby shelf.

"I guess that makes sense." Sorren placed the box on the dining table. As soon as he walked away, Laura picked herself up from the couch and rummaged through the decorations, picking up and observing whatever trinkets interested her.

"I thought you didn't care about Halloween, Laura?" Lyla taunted as she continued to arrange the decorations.

"I never said that," she protested. She continued to sift through the decorations and began to hand Lyla some as she worked.

Lyla snorted, "Your actions said it all." The teen set another ghost down and looked Laura in the eyes. "Besides, what's got you so grumpy today?"

"I'm not grumpy."

"Is it my magic?"

"No."

"It is. If you want I can get rid of it."

"You don't need to. It helps keep people away. I'll get used to it eventually."

"If you say." The young woman went back to decorating. She noticed Sorren sneaking out through the window. "Ah, ah!" She tugged on his golden cloak and he fell to the floor. "I still need your help."

"But… I thought I was done…" He gave her a weak smile, obviously uneasy about what she might ask him to do. He loved her as a friend, almost a sister, but Lyla was, for sure, a… strange one.

"Calm down, I just want you to cook something." The girl told him.

"Cook what, exactly…?" The man picked himself and brushing himself off.

"Pumpkin pie." Laura intervened. The other two turned to her and saw her putting up letters that misspelled "_HALLOWEEN". _She acted as if she didn't say anything.

"You can buy that at the bakery, though. It's not that much money."

"But that's so much walking…" Lyla whined.

"You can teleport."

The girl vanished for only a second, then reappeared with three caramel apples in hand. She gave one to Sorren. "And?" She said to him before taking a bite out of hers.

The man let out a long stream of air. "Alright. Pumpkin pie." He had given up on protesting whenever she offered him a treat that may or may not have been acquired illegally.

Lyla waited for him to enter the kitchen before giving Laura a thumbs up. She teleported closer to her friend and gave her the third apple.

Laura, around a bite of caramel apple, scolded, "You should stop being so casual with that ability."

Lyla shrugged and continued to eat her sticky apple. Her friend rolled her eyes and went back to the box. By nightfall, the downstairs had streamers wrapped around the chairs, plastic bats and spiders hanging from the ceiling, even fake cobwebs tucked in the corners and all over the dining table. The aroma of baking crust and pumpkin filled the building. It even made Laura come downstairs from her room. She ran upstairs complaining about the noise from all of the dishes.

"Nice! Now I can scare all of those candy hoarding kids and give them nightmares!" Laura and Sorren gave her their concerned looks. The young man returned to the oven, taking the pie out and placing it on the stove. He took in the scent, imagining it was his mother's. He always loved helping her cook.

"Wait, you're good at something?" Laura asked with astonishment. She leaned over the stove and took a deep breath.

"Complimenting me? I'm not even good at baking."

"Nah, I think you're food is great!" Lyla complimented. They heard a knock on the door. The girl teleported to open it, welcoming Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Laki.

Laura flinched at the sight of so many people. Before she could fight on anything, Lyla teleported behind Sorren and pushed him outside.

"Hey! Wait-"

"Thank you for your contribution! We don't need you anymore. Bye!" The girl said as she slammed the door on him. He stood outside for a few seconds, trying to process what had just happened. He finally let out a sigh and walked back to his house. Or maybe he would stop by the market.

Inside, Lyla turned to her friends and welcomed them.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on him," Mirajane said.

"He could have made more excellent sweets," Erza added. She just wanted a free strawberry cake.

"Didn't feel like having a guy ruining the girl power in this place." Lyla shrugged. She turned to the kitchen archway that Laura hid behind. Her friend called her over.

"Okay, okay. Sorry for not warning you before, but you would have declined or run off somewhere." The girl apologized before Laura could say anything.

"I come to this house to get _away _from the guild!" She hissed, "Why did you bring more of them over?!"

"Don't think of it as a bunch of weirdos in one room -because I'm weirder. Think of it as… A way to make new friends."

"I don't have friends."

Lyla pretended to be shot, "Bitch, then what am I?"

Laura growled, stomping upstairs. She tried to avoid everyone's eyes, but she could hear their breathing change when they noticed her.

"Come back when you're ready to tell ghost stories~"

While the girls waited, Sorren just walked out of the bakery. He might have had to buy this slice, but the baker's pumpkin pie was far better than his.

"What?! Hey! That's not fair!"

The young man turned to a certain dragon slayer charging at him. He flinched as Natsu skidded to a stop.

"They said they ran out!"

"Uh…"

Natsu gave a hungry stare at Sorren's slice of pie to-go. "Give me your food!"

"What? No! I bought this with my own money." He turned away, but the dragon stepped closer.

"Then I'll buy it from ya!"

"Why not a fish pie, Natsu? Nothing can go wrong with fish!" Happy suggested as he took a bite on the tail of the fish in his hands. Both wizards made a disgusted face at the thought.

Sorren heard the footsteps of Gray Fullbuster running up to them. His shirt as usual. At least he had pants and shoes on.

"You flame brain idiot! You can't just demand food!" However, he stopped to eye the slice of pie, demanding Sorren to give it to him.

"You hypocrite! This is mine!"

"There's no other place to get any."

"Huh…?" It should be one of the most common desserts sold around this time of year. Pumpkins were everywhere! Fall was the season of pumpkin! How did Magnolia run out?

"Hey! Give me that pie!"

Sorren whipped around to see Gajeel down the road. The Iron Dragon Slayer hastily closed the distance between them, targeting the baked good.

With a shriek, Sorren bolted in the other direction. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray chased them. He was pretty sure Happy only joined the chase to add fish to the pastry.

He ran down the streets, breaking the market stands and causing some people to scream at the chaos. Candy apples rolled on the floor, and the three wizards rolled over the candy apples. Sorren kept running, turning the corner and finding Elfman standing in front of him.

"Only a true man would stay and fight!" He yelled, using his transformation magic to turn his arm into that of a monster. Sorren almost fell trying to stop and take a 180. Through the walls of a building beside him crashed Gray and Gajeel.

"It's just a slice of pie!" Sorren squealed a dust trail behind him and his pursuers.

"Fire Dragon Roarrrr!"

Sorren slipped and fell to his back, dropping the pie in its box to-go. He reached his hand out for it but realized the fire spell Natsu cast while flying above with Happy. He created strong winds with his magic and blew his fire to Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman, scorching them all.

The man got to his feet and reached out for the pie, only for burning pellets of fire to hit his hand. Natsu swooped in a snatched the box, laughing hysterically and his victory.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I win! You lose!" He boasted like a child.

"No, you don't!" A magic circle appeared at Sorren's hand. Clouds rolled in and collected above Natsu. Powerful bullets of rain poured down, striking the Salamander and cat to the ground. They crash-landed somewhere in town…

Sorren suddenly felt the hungry eyes of his guildmates. He gasped. His pie! He sprinted in the direction Natsu fell, along with the other three wizards who chased him prior.

Lyla's house was much quieter. Laura finally "decided" to join them in her baggy shirt and soft night pants. Lyla had her own set of long-sleeved shirts and shorts as her pajamas.

"Who's first?" The girl asked with a roguish smile, glancing at each wizard. She had her mask nearby for comfort, but otherwise, she had no reason to be wearing it.

"Oh! I have one!" Levy took the flashlight resting in the middle of the floor and pointed it up like an ice cream cone. "A horrible story about a library with. The shelves… _empty."_

Erza took the flashlight, "What about the story of the monster I defeated? That one is quite horrid."

"Ooo~ The one with the horn the locals bejeweled?" Lyla's eye lit up with interest.

"The terrific story of a splinter monsterrr!" Laki wiggled her fingers like a spider's, the light shining from below her face. All the girls looked like they were not impressed.

"What if we placed the flashlight in the middle, and spun it. Whoever it lands on gets to tell their story." Lyla suggested, taking the light and placing it in the middle of their less round of a circle they sat around.

"Oh! Like 'Spin the Bottle!'" Mirajane clapped her hands together.

"Spin the... bottle?" Laura turned to Lyla and whispered, "Wha-what is…"

"I'll… tell you when you're older." The girl waved her off.

The woman gave her a pissed glare. "I'm older than y-"

"Sh! Sh! Sh! Storytime!"

Cana took the initiative to spin the flashlight, each girl crossing their fingers for the opportunity to scare the others. After much anticipation and anxiety build-up, it landed on Juvia.

The water wizard took the light, thinking of what story to tell. _If only Gray-sama were here… We could watch scary movies and eat candy together!_

The rest of the girls stared at her. Some were concerned, but others expected this. Juvia blushed and drooled, her hand on her cheek.

Lyla rested her head in her hand, her shoulder on her knee. Juvia would probably say something about her love rival winning or a life without a certain wizard…

Back at the pie situation, the guys were all fighting over the single slice. They ran through the streets and leaped on the roof. Many magic spells were used and the wizards have been beaten to scorched to electrified.

Elfman had the box with the pie, then Gajeel used Iron Dragon Club to hit the man's jaw. Before he could take the pie for himself, Gray froze his hand and snatched the box for himself.

He ran off and turned a corner, the rest of the guys sprinting past him. Catching his breath, he opened the box and stare at the perfectly fine slice of pie. He didn't bother wondering why it hadn't been damaged. His mouth already watered at the spiced scent.

"Haha! Thanks, Gray!" Happy swooped in and snatched the box. Natsu ran past and praised his talking cat pal.

"Bastard!" Gray yelled furiously and chased them.

Happy stopped flying and hovered in one place, which was his first mistake. Sorren came from behind and cast wind powerful enough to blow the cat off course. He dropped the pie and the young man was able to steal the pie back. The rest of the guys saw him and the chase continued.

Next thing he knew, Natsu's fire came from behind and blew him through a stone wall. Rocks crumbled and dust kicked up. The box slid into the building and the other wizards that were on Sorren's tail fell on top of him.

When the dust cleared, they saw Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed scarfing down pumpkin pie. Around them were boxes and boxes of full-sized pies stacked neatly around them. The trio stared at the other wizards with wide eyes.

"Woah! Where'd you get all the grub?!" Natsu acted as if this scene was the most common thing to come by.

"Idiot! They're the reason all the pie is sold out!" Gajeel yelled at him.

"Huh?!"

"Give us the pie!" Gray shouted.

"We will not!" Freed drew his sword, ready for a battle.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Natsu, NO!" The guys screeched as the whole building lit up in flames. The pie was gone, the building burned, and the wizards were nothing but ashes. Instead of the pie, everyone pursued Natsu for a chance to take revenge.

At the sleepover, the flashlight spun. Juvia got nervous and passed her turn, Erza's story sent chills down everyone's spine -except Lyla, who found it entertaining- and Laki's story was all too confusing to be scared.

The light slowed, passing Lucy, then Laura, then…. Then Laura… It stopped before it reached Lyla.

The girl sighed, disappointed. Laura tossed the flashlight to her and simply said, "Don't feel like telling a story."

A smile lit up the shadow wizard's face, then the flashlight. Using her magic, the shadows surrounded the girls, slowly closing in on them. She increased the power of the aura she previously surrounded the house with.

"Now, my tale is no story, but the truth, for it has happened years ago. This truth will be the horrors of the boogeyman."

Lucy repressed a snort. Lyla teleported in her face to spook her. "You laugh, but I've dealt a few years in the shadows. This boogeyman is no man, but a monster of the night. It gives you more than nightmares, for as long as you're its target, you _live _in a nightmare." The girl's evil laugh grew, the souls of her peers growing cold.

The atmosphere was cut short when a pinkette crashed through the window. The group shrieked after their anxiety taking over, but Lyla cursed to herself in anger. She had such a perfect story planned!

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Lyla snapped. She approached him when he didn't respond. The other's had scattered to the edges of the living room. Laura stood her ground in fight mode rather than some of the other's flight mode.

Natsu's eyes spun. He seemed to be knocked out. A few seconds later, a bunch of guys fell through the same hole Natsu created. They landed on top of Lyla but took no notice. Gajeel got up and picked up Natsu by his muffler, cursing at him and ready to throw a punch. He stopped when he felt something looming over him. He turned around to see Lyla, her fists engulfed in magic and wood chips and dirt tangled in her hair.

"BEGONE THOTS!"

The guys shrieked and burst through the walls with their tails between their legs. Lyla caught the back collar of Sorren's cloak. He couldn't escape her grasp and gave up trying to run away.

"I-I-I…"

"GO AWAY!" Laura roared, kicking Sorren's back so hard he flew back into Magnolia and crashed in the bakery.

Lyla snorted. "Story time's over." She got rid of the aura and the shadows returned to normal.

"How about some scary movies?" Mira suggested.

"I think I had enough scary things…" Lucy shivered.

"Drinking contest!"

"You're already half-drunk, Cana!"

The group kept throwing ideas. Lyla let out a tired sigh. What a great way to start Halloween…

"Can I sleep now?" Laura asked. It took the girl from her thoughts.

"Sure, if you can sleep through our noise."

"I've slept through your snoring. I can deal with this."

"Why you… Get back here!"

Laura was already at the staircase when she shouted, "You love me, though!"

Lyla already planned her first trick of the month. A few markers and a sleeping friend would surely be a great way to start the holiday.


End file.
